I want your heart
by Suzi-Chan
Summary: Moi, je suis Amber Stone avec un passé plus que étrange. Cette année je  pars à Poudlard pour ma 3ème années. Je retrouve tous mes amis. Mais  on se rend compte que les gens changent !


Hello, je m'appelle Amber Stone.  
>Je suis une sorcière, étudiante à Poudlard, vous savez la CELEBRE école de sorcellerie !<br>Je suis actuellement en troisième année.  
>Il y a encore quelques années, je pensais comme tout le monde, que les sorcières, les gobelins et tout le tralala n'était qu'une invention des parents, pour amuser les enfants.<br>He bien non, ça existe, et je vis avec tous les jours !  
>Au moment où je vous parle, je suis dans le Poudlard Expresse, train presque aussi célèbre que l'école à laquelle il mène; je suis en compagnie de mes 4 meilleurs amis: il ya Harry, oui le légendaire, Harry Potter, il y a Hermione Grandger, Ron Weasley et Daisy Black.<p>

En dehors de L'école je vis avec mes grands-parents, ils sont Moldus (personne sans pouvoir magique) mais tentent d'en apprendre le plus possible sur la magie pour "ne pas trop s'éloigner de moi", comme ils disent.  
>Bien sure je ne vis pas avec la génération passée sans raisons, en fait mes parents sont morts, oui morts. Assassinés par un célèbre mage noir; j'ai nommé Lord Voldemort (même pas peur !).<br>Mes parents eux, étaient tout aussi Moldus que mes grands-parents, mais le frère de mon père, un certain Tom, lui était sorcier, à l'époque la sorcellerie, était considérée comme une tare, mon oncle à donc été mis dans un orphelinat, ou son caractère s'est petit à petit forgé pour devenir ce qu'aujourd'hui une bonne partie de la population se prète à appeler "le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps".  
>Rongé par la haine il a fini par se venger sur son frère (vous l'aurez compris: mon père), et a, par la même occasion, tué ma mère.<br>J'étais, pour ma part, seulement âgée de 1 an et gardée par ma nourrice.  
>Bien sure mis à part mon oncle, personne dans ma famille n'est sorcier, et il s'est avéré que j'avais des gènes sorciers.<br>La seule explication plausible aurait été que mon grand père ne soit pas un géniteur direct, ce qui, rien que d'y penser, me fait froid dans le dos. (ma grand mère, le tromper ? NAN !

Voila maintenant vous connaissez la partie la plus sordide de ma vie, passons à quelque chose de plus joyeux !  
>Devant moi, Ron était en train de jouer avec Croutard, son rat et Hermione toujours en train de la réprimander tout en regardant l'animal d'un air dégouté.<br>Hermione, était née Moldus aussi mais s'était très vite intégrée grâce à son intelligence. Son penchant pour Ron était plus que flagrant, je l'avais repère grâce à mon sens de l'observation hors du commun (et aussi car elle me l'avais dit...).  
>Quant à Ron il était né de parent sorcier, et vivait dans une maison branlante, qui avait l'air de tenir plus par magie que par ses fondations...<br>Ron, rouquin, meilleur ami de Harry, penchait tout autant pour Hermione mais lui ne se confiait pas à moi. Bha nan ! Je suis une fille !  
>Harry lui était connu de tous (celui qui ne la connait pas peut faire demi tour...), nul besoin de réitérer, il était, sans conteste, la personne la plus capable de me comprendre dans ce wagon, à cause de ses parents.<br>Il était surement le sorcier le plus courageux qu'il m'ai été donné de rencontrer, enfin parfois plus téméraire qu'autre chose. Il vivait depuis un an chez son Parain: j'ai nommé le grand Sirius Black !  
>Ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban. Relâché après que le Magenmagot ait admis qu'il y avait eu " accusations à tord".<br>Daisy... Elle avait les cheveux noirs d'hébène. On pouvait dire qu'elle enchainait les mecs, peut être était-ce un jeu, je n'ais jamais réussi à la suivre. En tout cas, elle était une filles très sympathique, et totalement folle (dans le bon sens) lorsqu'elle se lâchait vraiment en compagnie d'Hermione et moi.  
>Par contre lorsqu'elle trouvait un mec qu'elle jugeait mignon, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, la machine à séduire était en marche, impossible de la reconnaitre. Elle n'avait plus que sa mère en tant que famille, son père mort comme un soldat durant un combat. Elle avait tour de même gardé son nom, bien que la famille du défunt les ait rejetées.<br>Daisy avait l'air de bien le prendre, même si j'étais intimement persuadée qu'au fond, elle en souffrait. Il parait que sa mère, était doublement heureuse lorsqu'elle la voyait car Daisy détenais les traits de son père, sa mère avait donc l'impression de retrouver son mari. Enfin c'est ce que Daisy nous a dit...

Nous n'allions pas tarder à arriver à Poudlard quand Seamus et Dean entrèrent dans le compartiment.  
>Nous étions amis avec eux. Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec Seamus Finigan, il était en classe, un élève qui (appelons un chat: un chat) n'en foutais pas une !<br>Une certaine quantité de point avaient étés perdus par sa faute mais parfois, ça en valait la peine !  
>Dean Thomas était le meilleur ami de Seamus. Nous étions, certes, moins proches mais Dean restait une connaissance plaisante. Il donnait d'excellent conseil lorsqu' une envie de se confier apparaissait.<br>Lui aussi pouvait être très perturbateur (surtout avec McGo) mais, en même temps, si Seamus était de la partie Dean aussi, obligatoirement.

Le train s'arrêta d'un brusque coup de frein. Nous tombâmes tous de nos banquettes, tentants de nous rattraper à ce qui nous passait sous la main. Hermione se rattrapa (accidentellement) à la chemise de Ron.  
>Nous sortîmes du train, prenant une bouffée d'air nouveau et partîmes en direction des diligences. Nous marchions tranquillement, parlant, rigolant. Quand soudain trois élèves de Serpentard nous barrèrent le route, Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle, n'avaient pus s'empêcher de venir dès le premier jour...<p>

- Vous êtes encore là vous ? Dit Drago, Bien sure, penser avoir une année tranquille relève de l'utopie, dit-il accompagnant sa remarque d'une mimique dédaigneuse.  
>Harry, ne se laissant jamais faire, lui répondit vivement:<br>-Tais-toi Malfoy !  
>-Je me demande ce qu'un traitre à son sang comme toi, vient faire là. Ha ! Mais bien sure, j'y pense ! C'est papy Dumby qui t'as fait entrer, oui j'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait la charité aux attardés... Dit narquoisement Malfoy.<br>-Ne répond pas Harry, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille, il sait peut-être parler, mais lorsqu'il faut assumer, là, plus personne !  
>Venez, ça ne vaut pas le coup de rester en compagnie de limaces, dis-je plus fortement.<p>

Nous passâmes notre chemin sans un regard vers Malfoy, quand j'entendis Ron et Harry chuchoter rageusement:

-Pourquoi ce sale serpent n'a pas répondu quand elle lui à tenu tête...? S'étonnait Ron.  
>-C'est vrai, le connaissant, il aurait répondu : Ne me parles pas, sale Sang de Bourbe. Mais c'est mieux comme ça.<br>- Ouais... Mais c'est quand même génial qu'elle arrive à lui fermer sa grande bouche. C'est bizzard aussi...  
>-Ron, qu'es-ce que tu vas chercher ?<br>-Tu penses qu'elle aurait pu lui jeter un sors !  
>-Ron tais-toi et avance, ça nous changera...<p>

J'eu envie de rire lorsque j'arrêtais d'écouter.  
>Nous montâmes dans la diligence et partîmes en direction du château.<br>Gourmet que nous sommes (pour ne pas dire " goinfres"), nous nous précipitâmes dans la Grande Salle, où aurait lieu le 1er banquet de l'année.  
>Je m'installais à la table de Gryffondor, très vite suivie par Daisy, puis le reste de la bande.<br>Après quelques minutes d'attentes, une file de petites têtes apparurent derrière le professeur MacGonagale.  
>Elle était assez sévère mais aussi une très bonne prof de métamorphose. Nous pouvions lui faire confiance lorsque nous avions un problème, en tant que directrice de la maison de Gryffondor, elle avait certains pouvoirs.<br>Elle était mince, et grande, elle portait une longue robe de sorcière, noire, sobre, classique, tout à fait elle...  
>Elle avait avec elle un parchemin contenant les noms des 1eres années, et un chapeau recousu de partout, et déchiré au milieu pour lui laisser la parole. Durant une vingtaine de minutes, le choix peau répartit les élèves dans les 4 différentes maisons. Bien sure suite à ça Dumbledore fit son traditionnel discoure annuel.<p>

-De toute manière c'est que du "bla bla"; ronchonna Ron.  
>Ce qui nous fis tous rire.<p>

Le repas arriva enfin et nous pûmes enfin manger. Un nombre incalculable de plats peuplaient les tables, allant du rôti à la sauce, en passant par les pommes de terre, les poissons, les pâtes... Chacun ses gout, tout le monde prenait se qu'il voulait. A la table des courageux la bonne humeur régnait. George et Fred Weasley, 2 des frères de Ron, faisaient les pitres amusant toute la tablée. le repas terminé, Dumbledore éteignis soudain les lumières, c'est alors que des sorciers arrivèrent par la Grande Porte sur des balais. Ils nous firent un petit spectacle aérien, un mélange de danse et de magie. Très impressionnée, j'applaudis comme les autres, provoquant un brouhaha dans la Salle pourtant si calme quelque minutes avant. Leur performance finie, le directeur de leva et nous fit face un air fière collé au visage.

-Mes chers élèves, cette année les changements opérés dans le corps enseignant sont les suivant: votre nouveau professeur de Défences Contre les Forces du Mal sera Mr Naurza, qui nous vient d'espagne, mais parle néanmoins très bien notre langue. Nous auront aussi un extra cette année: je vous pris d'acceuillir votre Conseillère d'orientation, Mme James, si vous avez besoin d'elle, vous pourrez la trouver dans son bureau, face a la classe de métamorphose.  
>Et pour terminer, vous aurez, cette année, le droit à une nouvelle activité: l'apprentissage des danses aériennes, dont vous avez eu une démonstration précédemment. Votre professeur dans cette discipline sera Melle Pandora.<br>Ses cours seront tout les mardis et les jeudis, après vos cours. Vous pourrez vous y inscrire dès demain midi dans le bureau de Mme James. Bien je ne vous ennuis pas plus longtemps avec mes discours de vieux gâteux, mes chers enfants, bonne nuit ! Les préfets, pouvez emmener les 1eres années jusqu'à leur dortoirs respectifs.

Nous, 3emme années, connaissions déjà les châteaux, nous arrivâmes donc avant les 1eres années. Mais un d'entre eux, ayant surement joué les rebelles, nous avait suivie, mais arrivé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame il dit.

- Mais qu'es-ce qu'on fait à attendre devant un tableau aussi moche ! Mieux vaut aller directement dans les dortoirs !

Nous nous mîmes tous à rire. Bien entendu, lorsqu'Hermione prononça le mot de passe, le 1ere année (né Moldus, forcément) resta bouche bée, puis s'excuse auprès de la Grosse Dame, vexée par ses propos. Arrivés dans la salle commune nous montâmes directement dans nos dortoirs respectifs, trop épuisés par le voyage pour veiller.  
>Hermione, Daisy et moi allâmes dans ceux destinés aux filles et Ron et Harry en firent de même en direction des dortoirs masculins. Chacune retrouvant son lit, je déballais mes affaires tandis que mes amies faisaient de même. Comme je me sentais bien, enfin revenue dans mon château préféré... Une fois couchées je posais la question qui me trottais dans la tête depuis la fin du banquet:<p>

-Vous allez le faire, vous, le truc avec les balais ?  
>- Impossible, me répondit Hermione, je n'aurais trop de donc devoirs pas le temps pour des cours supplémentaires...<p>

Je me rabattais donc sur Daisy et lui posais la même question, mais elle me répondit tout aussi négativement qu'Hermione.

-Je ne peux pas, je vais devoir travailler si je veux avoir un maximum de buses. Je ne dois pas me distraire. Et toi ?

-Je pense que moi je le fairais, leur répondis-je honnêtement.  
>Allez, bonne nuit les filles ! Rajoutais-je.<br>-Bonne nuit, me répondirent-elles en cœur.


End file.
